dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Kaplan
|birthplace = Bayonne, New Jersey, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Entertainer Comedian |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1988-present |status = Active |website = Neil Kaplan }}Neil Kaplan (born March 9, 1967) is an American voice actor, entertainer and comedian. He is known for voicing Madara Uchiha in Naruto: Shippūden, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in Bleach, Optimus Prime in Transformers: Robots in Disguise and antagonist Emperor Zarkon in Voltron: Legendary Defender. Biography Kaplan grew up in San Jose, California. He got his start as a comedian doing impressions of presidents such as Ronald Reagan and Richard Nixon. He also impersonated a little-known journalist at the time, Dan Rather. He then started work on video games, including many Star Wars titles. From there he went on to do such shows as Power Rangers, Digimon: Digital Monsters, and Transformers: Robots in Disguise. One of his most famous voices is Hawkmon from Digimon. He was also once a contestant on the popular comedy game show Street Smarts. On that appearance, he showed off some of his other impressions, including one of Gilbert Gottfried. He was invited as a guest to the Power Morphicon (in Los Angeles) in June 2007 as well as August 2010, to Armageddon (in Australia and New Zealand) in October 2007, and to AVCon: Adelaide's Anime & Video Games Festival (in Australia) in July 2018. He created the television series The Way it WASN'T!, as well as the graphic novel I, of the Wolf. He also voices Captain Fort Worth in the adult video game BoneCraft. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''1983'' (2018) - Swantiborides *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Films *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - Norbert, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sumo Wrestlers (ep. 13), Jinpuu Squad Soldiers (ep. 16), Soldier (ep. 21), Pirate (ep. 27), Imperialist (ep. 28), Chief (ep. 31), Assassin (ep. 42), Soldier (ep. 45) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Young Bernard Goodman (ep. 15) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Keiichi Tsuchiya (ep. 23) (Tokyopop Dub) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Ibn (ep. 8) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Kuma (ep. 4), Mr. Yohei (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Hawkmon, Aquilamon, Halsemon, Shurimon, Silphymon, Teacher (ep. 26), Hogan (ep. 41), Ilya (ep. 42) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - John (ep. 10) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Big Blue's Brother (ep. 3) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Optimus Prime, Ro-Tor *''Vandread'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Indramon, Babel, Divermon (ep. 19), Customer (ep. 27), News Anchor (ep. 27) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Mushroomon (ep. 4), Woodmon (ep. 4), Leader Kokuwamon (ep. 5), Baromon (ep. 38) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Debate Panelist 2 (ep. 5), Yakuza (ep. 3) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Star Village Ninja (ep. 183), Kiyoyasu (ep. 186) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Special Ops Soldier (ep. 9) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Belgium E.O., Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Ryusaburo Enkogawa "Enryu", Zommari Leroux, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Gesell, Squad 11 Soul Reaper (ep. 29), Soul Reaper Communications (ep. 86), Szayel's Fraccion (ep. 164), Tenken (ep. 248), Gossiping Soul Reaper A (ep. 250), Soul Reaper A (ep. 263), Newspaper Soul Reaper B (ep. 305), Takashige (ep. 313), Soul Reaper A (ep. 336), Kuchiki Elder (ep. 355), Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Pumpkinmon *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Saber Tiger, General Logi's Captain, Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 37) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Madara Uchiha, A/Third Raikage (2nd voice; eps. 282-301), The Masked Man, Foreign Ninja, Hunter-nin, Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep. 146), Eno no Gyoja (ep. 148), Sand Assassin (ep. 182), Torifu Akimichi (ep. 211), Ghost Ship Crew A (ep. 225), Researcher (ep. 227), Ikkaku Umino (ep. 249), Cypher Division Ninja (ep. 251), Allied Ninja (ep. 256), Allied Ninja (ep. 264), Suzaku Nara (ep. 275), Allied Ninja Voice (ep. 282), Cloud Ninja (ep. 282), Cloud Village Man B (ep. 282), Old Man (ep. 283), Bill Collector (ep. 286), Uchiha Clan Member (ep. 452) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Priest (ep. 14) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Blastmon, Cyberdramon, Lord Bagra, Megadarkness Bagramon, MetalGreymon (eps. 19-25), NeoMyotismon, Redmeramon, Skullknightmon, Vilemon, Octomon (ep. 4), Ookuwamon (ep. 6), Etemon (ep. 13), SkullScorpionmon (ep. 14), Skullsatamon (ep. 21), Samudramon (ep. 24), Gigawarumonzaemon (ep. 27), Raremon (ep. 28), Surtr (ep. 41), Anubimon (ep. 44) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Defense Minister Kuroda/Rasetsu, Plane Captain (ep. 1), Special Ops Agent 2 (ep. 8), Self Defense Forces Soldier (ep. 9) *''Blade'' (2011) - High Council Chairman, Police (ep. 10) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Innkeeper (ep. 14), Snowman Distain (ep. 14) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Robson Zuccoli, Bucci Franky (ep. 9), Newscaster (ep. 22) *''Levius'' (2019) - Malcolm Eden OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Capricorn El Cid *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Dozle Zabi Anime Films *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Hawkmon, Halsemon, Computer Voice 2, Professor, Twin Boy 1 *''Promare'' (2019) - Vulcan Haestus Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Neil Kaplan at the Internet Movie Database *Neil Kaplan at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA